A Pyro's revenge
by Nocturnal-Ivy
Summary: Marluxia is confused and Axel is out for revenge. Where better to hit the Assassin than where it REALLY hurts? MARVEX Rated for mild lemon.


Marluxia couldn't believe his eyes. Vexen had just abandoned an experiment to spend time with him.  
Vexen never abandoned experiments.  
It was true that often the experiments failed but Vexen refused to ever leave them unfinished.

"Marluxia."

The academic advanced on the assassin. The dim light shone on his pale blond locks, causing them to glitter, reminding Marluxia of gold. The entrancing green depths of Vexen's bright, intelligent eyes, in Marluxia's opinion, could dull even the brightest blade of grass or the most perfectly shaped emerald.

"Marluxia."

The academic moved still closer, face merely inches from Marluxia's own.

Vexen began to shake him by the shoulders.

"Marluxia!"

Marluxia blinked as the daydream began to recede. "Hu...wha?"  
Vexen sighed, head lowered. He lifted his head and smiled gently, "Welcome back." He turned back to his unfinished experiment.

'He never changes' Marluxia thought, smiling.

"You may leave, I suggest you get some rest." Vexen said over his shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marluxia sat alone in the immense library. Even Zexion was nowhere to be seen, which was extremely unusual, seeing as the small nobody preferred the company of books rather than nobodies. Except maybe Lexaeus.

'Does he even think about me?' Marluxia questioned himself. Marluxia felt a tear slide down his cheek. 'I doubt it. How could he think about me? I only ever get in the way of his experiments.'

His thoughts were interrupted by Demyx, arriving in search of his sitar. Xigbar had hidden it. Again.

"Marluxia? You okay?"

Marluxia didn't respond, he just sat staring at the floor.  
Demyx sighed in defeat, Marluxia obviously didn't want to talk and there was no way _he_ could make him. He turned to walk away and search for his sitar.

"Demyx?"

Demyx turned back to the pink haired nobody, his sea green eyes meeting deep blue.

"Have you ever felt so strongly about someone that being near them hurts?" Marluxia asked quietly.

Demyx thought. Had he? He certainly wasn't without his crushes. (A certain lance weilding, wind elemental in fact.)

Marluxia continued, ignoring the fact that Demyx hadn't answered the question. "You see them everyday and everyday you hope he'll look at you with at least an ounce of the feeling you have for him?"

Something in Demyx's brain connected and he sat next to Marluxia, making sure to keep the assassin's gaze. "Are you talking about Vexen?"

Marluxia remained silent, and turned his gaze to the ground.

'I'll take that as a yes then shall I?' Demyx thought to himself. "Well maybe..."

Marluxia looked at him once again, seeing obvious concern in the Nocturne's eyes.

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel?"

Axel grinned. He'd been looking for some way of getting revenge on Marluxia since that incident in Hollow Bastion. This just seemed too perfect.

Raising his right hand, he created a portal and stepped through, already feeling the chill of the labs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marluxia remained silent after Demyx's suggestion.

"At least then you would know where you stand with him." Demyx reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right Demyx. Thanks." Marluxia smiled softly and Demyx nodded grinning, opening a portal to the labs for him.

"Good luck."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Axel shivered. He hated it in the labs. And I mean _hated_ it. He didn't care that he didn't have a heart to hate with, he still hated it. And with good reason, he was a fire elemental, it goes without saying that he should hate the cold. And consequently the castle's ice elemental.

He spotted said elemental at a workbench, mixing oddly coloured substances.

"Hey Vexen!" He called.

Vexen turned and frowned upon seeing the pyro in his lab. "It isn't often I see you down here, _VIII_. Something I can help you with?"

Axel smirked as he walked towards the scientist. He was too close now. His smirk widened as Vexen shrank back against the workbench in a vain attempt to put distance between himself and the pyromaniac. "As a matter of fact..."  
Axel placed his hands on the bench, either side of Vexen, trapping him. "...you can."  
Vexen's eyes widened as he felt lips upon his own, a tongue trying to pry his lips apart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marluxia stepped through the portal, nodding at Demyx in thanks. As he emerged, he felt the familiar chill of the lab. However, the temperature rapidly dropped, as it did whenever Vexen was stressed or had a sudden change in mood.  
Marluxia's mouth dropped open and a small cry escaped his throat as he saw Axel, pressing Vexen into a workbench, their lips glued together in a seemingly passionate kiss.  
He saw Axel's eyes flick towards him at the cry and he smirked. 'That bastard just smirked!' Vexen, however, appeared not to have noticed the distressed assassin, instead choosing to lift his hands to Axel's chest.

Marluxia hurriedly opened a portal as he felt tears prick at his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vexen, once placing his hands on Axel's chest, gave a strong push, tearing the pyro from him. He glared as he caught his breath. Axel merely smirked.

"Number _VIII_, what the hell do you think you're doing!" He yelled, fury evident in his shaking voice.

"Relax old man, you were just doing me a favour." Axel grinned as he remembered the broken look on Marluxia's face.

Vexen narrowed his eyes. "Well, since you have your favour, whatever it was, you can leave." He spat venemously as he turned back to his awaiting experiment.

"Oh but you see Vexen..."

Vexen turned slowly and felt chills running down his spine at the preditory look on Axel's face.

"...I'm not quite done with my favour yet."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marluxia laid face down on his bed, his pillow soaked from his tears. 'Why Vexen? Why? Why Axel and not me?'

"Marly?" Demyx opened the door slightly and gasped, seeing the assassin crying his non-existent heart out. "Marly, what happened?"  
Marluxia turned away from him and continued to cry so Demyx left the room sadly. 'Poor Marluxia. I wonder if Vexen... no, I mustn't think of him now. If he doesn't want Marly then he doesn't deserve him!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Axel groaned, thrusting in and out of the broken nobody beneath him. Tears poured down Vexen's face dripping onto the stone floor. He choked on his tears, a sound that Axel took no remorse in mocking.  
Axel began to thrust harder, until he was pounding mercilessly into the academic.  
Vexen screamed as he felt the muscle tear and blood seep down his thighs. Axel rammed up against his prostate, causing him to scream again but he was too distracted by the pain and horror of his situation to even recognise the smallest ounce of pleasure.  
Axel groaned as he felt the familair pressure in his lower abdomen. He slowed and steadied his thrusts arching his back as he released into the academic.  
Vexen screamed again, even more loudly than before.

"You know...Vexen?" Axel panted as he pulled out and began to search for his clothes. "For an old guy, you're a damn good fuck!"

Vexen just curled up slowly, still crying but now burdened with an unbearable pain in his lower back.

Axel smirked as he surveyed his work. He opened a portal and left in high spirits.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was present, except for Lexaeus, who was on a mission and Vexen. Xemnas glanced at his empty seat before asking, "Has anyone seen number IV?"  
When he recieved no answer, Xemnas was forced to come to the conclusion that Vexen was bring held up by one of his experiments.

Marluxia, despite his anger at Vexen was curious as to what would make Vexen skip breakfast. It was out of character, Vexen often skipped out on sleep but he made it a habit to always attend meals in order to keep up his stamina.  
'Marly no! It's none of your business now! It's Axel's business. Axel's and... Vexen's.'

After breakfast, Marluxia politely declined Demyx's offer to go to Twilight Town with Roxas and him, insisting that he needed to tend to his plants.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roxas and Demyx returned a few hours later with several boxes of sea salt ice cream. The younger boy's favourite. Roxas left to put it in the freezer, telling Demyx that he would meet him in the living room.

Which was where Demyx was headed now. However, as he passed the bar he heard voices. One belonged to Xigbar, Number II of the Organization. A fierce looking man with one hawk-like yellow eye, the other was covered by a black eyepatch, long black hair streaked with grey, and a large pink scar marring the left side of his face. Demyx wasn't surprised to hear him in the bar, it was the second voice that intrigued him.  
Axel.

"You actually went that far to get back at flower boy?" Xigbar asked with evident amusement.  
Axel smirked, "Oh yeah. You should have heard Vexen scream."  
"And endure watching you having it off with the old geezer? As if!"  
"There is a fine line between "having it off" with someone and _rape_ Xigbar." Xaldin commented, not looking up from yet another losing hand (which he promptly slammed down on the table as he folded, a grinning Luxord collecting his winnings for the sixth time that game).

Demyx gasped. 'Axel...raped Vexen? Oh my god! Marly must have thought they were together!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time dinner arrived Marluxia was extremely concerned. Vexen hadn't appeared all day. And now Axel and Demyx were missing. 'What is going on?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Let go Axel!" Demyx choked, Axel's hand was tightening on his throat.  
"I'm sorry Demyx but I can't have you telling the Superior on me, now can I?"  
Demyx glared at him. "What you did was really wrong Axel!"  
"So?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When dinner ended, Marluxia approached Zexion. He hadn't seen Vexen all day either. He also said that Lexaeus was on a mission right up until dinner, so he wouldn't know either. Marluxia thanked him and portalled to Vexen's lab. 'I'm just going to see if he's ok, I'm not going because I want to see him!' He attempted to reassure himself. The memory of Axel and Vexen kissing still tugged at his non-existent heart.

He was surprised to find the lab empty. 'Maybe he's in his room?' He checked. Vexen wasn't there either.  
However, as he left the ajoined room, he saw not one unfinished experiment but _three_. Worried, he walked over to investigate. That was when he noticed the blood on the floor. 'Oh my god! Vexen! What happened?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After searching the entire castle and the most commonly visited worlds, Marluxia still hadn't found Vexen. Or any sign of him.  
He reluctantly headed back to his garden to finish his watering for the day. He picked up the large can and set to work.  
"Hmmm, it's getting dark, I'd better hurry." Thankfully he only had one corner left to do. It was filled with huge plants, towering well above the height of a man. Luckily, they only needed to be watered in a ring around their stems. He chuckled to himself as he imagined watering them from above.

As he began to water, he heard a noise. 'That sounded like a sniffle.' He observed.  
He deposited the watering can on the ground and proceeded into the maze of plants, searching for the source of the sound.  
He wished he hadn't found it.  
Tears blurred his vision as he hurried to the academic's side. Vexen was curled into a tight ball and wearing only a white shirt, only just long enough to preserve his dignity. His legs were bruised and caked in dry blood. He was pale and sickly, probably from lack of food as well as his usual lack of sleep. His green eyes, usually ablaze with academic excitement, were dull and teary. His usually bouncy, lifeful blond hair hung limply from his face. Tear tracks were obvious on his cheeks, you could see them from a distance.  
"Vexen!" Marluxia placed a hand on Vexen's shaking form. Vexen shivered and jerked away from the touch.  
"Vexen, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I actually thought-" Marluxia's voice cracked with the tears.  
He reached out to Vexen again. "Vexen please! It's me, Marly." Vexen raised his head to look at him. His dull eyes were full of fear. He stared for a moment before launching himself at Marluxia and latching onto his waist, crying softly.  
Marluxia wrapped his arms around Vexen's shoulders. "I should have told you before. I love you Vexen." He leant down to place a chaste kiss on Vexen's forehead, he didn't want to cause him any more pain.

They sat there together until night fell and Vexen fell asleep. Marluxia carried him into the small bedroom at the edge of the garden and laid him gently on the bed, pulling the sheets over him. He knelt beside the bed and brushed a few strands of blond hair away from Vexen's face.  
Marluxia stood and growled. 'Axel!' He turned to leave but a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He turned and saw it was Vexen's. Marluxia chuckled lightly, the scientist was still asleep. Abandoning thoughts of the pyro, he knelt beside the bed again watching Vexen sleep for a few hours. Then sleep began to take over his own mind and he rested his head on the bed, Vexen still holding his wrist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**awww poor Vexy! What have I done to him?!**

**I'm sorry Axel fans (I know there's a lot of you so please don't form an angry mob!) but he was the only character that really fit the part, especially with the whole Axel and Vexen hate each other thing ^^;**

***Ducks to avoid a large pink scythe* AAARGH! I'M SORRY MARLY!**


End file.
